


punk is dad

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, suho comes to terms with his sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun may be a wealthy businessman, but he has no idea how to deal with his crush on Luhan, the punk kid who moves in next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	punk is dad

Joonmyun lives a charmed life. Job of his dreams, house of his dreams, secretary of his dreams. He is the CEO of an upscale retail clothing chain and looks every inch like it, from his slicked back hair to his patent leather oxfords. Though he could afford to live in an expensive downtown condo, he chose to buy a house in the suburbs, the kind of neighborhood he grew up in as a kid. It’s cozy and quiet, complete with a white picket fence.   
  
This illusion is shattered with a bang, literally a bang, when a new family moves in next door. Joonmyun takes a peek through his blinds when he catches the moving truck pull into the driveway. The first glimpse he has of his new neighbors is of who he supposes, who he hopes, is their young adult daughter: a willowy figure with sparkling doe eyes and a shock of pastel pink hair. Not exactly the kind of girl he would normally take out to lunch, but he thinks she would make for interesting company at least. He's never been into the rebellious type, but pink hair seems harmless enough. Pink is feminine. Pink is nice.   
  
He's always gotten along well with women. Females of all ages seem to adore Joonmyun and his quiet, dignified charms, his unrelenting politeness. He's usually surrounded by older women at work, which is nice and all, but it would also be nice to have a cute neighbor girl to call him "oppa."  
  
Joonmyun's heart jumps when the pink haired neighbor suddenly looks in his direction, locking eyes with him. He's caught peering through his shutters like a peeping tom, and blood rushes to his head in embarrassment. Kim Joonmyun, highly successful businessman and master of first impressions. His neighbor waves and smiles at him, and for a moment Joonmyun is temporarily blinded by how dazzling his neighbor's smile is. A flash of perfect white teeth, pretty pink lips. But then he hears a "hey!" shouted from that pretty mouth, and the voice is surprisingly...masculine? Deeper and throatier than Joonmyun had expected, throwing him for a loop.   
  
The neighbor starts approaching with a walk that could only be described as a "swagger", and Joonmyun is grasping at straws in his hope for a cute neighbor girl. Maybe this young woman has a background in being a pirate?  
  
His thoughts are rudely interrupted when the neighbor stops right in front of Joonmyun's window—for a second Joonmyun feels like he can't breathe—and then starts banging on his window with both fists. Joonmyun jumps backwards because he might have been startled shitless. In that moment, his neighbor learns that Joonmyun doesn't like loud noises, and Joonmyun learns that he doesn't like his neighbor.   
  
By the time he scrambles to find a pair of outdoor slippers to go outside and chase the punk out of his yard, the neighbor is still rolling around on the ground in stitches of laughter. Joonmyun decides that the little shit looks decidedly less attractive laughing, although that might just be due to the fact that the kid is laughing at Joonmyun's misery.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Joonmyun demands.   
  
"Yo," the neighbor wheezes through another fit of giggles. "I'm Luhan. Nice to meet you, gramps."  
  
  
  
  
It turns out that Luhan is exactly the opposite of what Joonmyun had hoped for in a neighbor. The kid's parents never seem to be around, which is fine, Joonmyun knows what it's like to have absent parents. His own were always preoccupied with their careers, which Joonmyun eventually came to appreciate, because it meant he had a stable foundation for building his own future. But even though his parents were rarely around, they still kept him on a tight leash. Not that Joonmyun would have even dreamed of throwing parties while his parents were away, or anything that wild.   
  
Luhan, however, seems to be taking this independence in full stride. To his full advantage, in fact. It's barely been a week since Luhan moved in when Joonmyun hears, or rather,  _feels_ , a thumping bass pounding through the walls of his home. He's reading a book, tucked snugly under his quilt when his chest and fingertips seem to vibrate from the invading decibels of music. Joonmyun tries his best to turn a blind eye and a deaf ear, he really does. Joonmyun may be the prudent type, but he's not stuffy.   
  
Then he hears the screeches of tires piercing through the music (if it could be called that) as guests arrive at Luhan's house. He didn't think it was possible, but the music gets even louder, and that does it for him. There's no way Joonmyun can continue reading his book, or even fall asleep for that matter, if he feels like his whole body is shaking.   
  
Joonmyun shuffles over to his neighbor's house wearing a plush bathrobe over his Pikachu pajamas because he can't be bothered to dress up for confronting a  _punk_.   
  
"Yo!" Luhan shouts in greeting. He's barely audible over the din, even though they are inches away from each other. Joonmyun yanks him by the wrist to pull him outside.   
  
"Hey, ow!" he protests, shoving Joonmyun away by the shoulder. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to come party, but if that's how you're gonna be..."  
  
"Look," Joonmyun says sternly, "I don't know if you realize it yet, but there are people living in the houses around you. People as in kids and parents who need to sleep, but are having a difficult time with you creating such a ruckus. I'm not going to call the police this time, but in the future I hope you'll be a little more considerate."  
  
"Or what?" Luhan smirks, leering at him in a way that definitely does not make Joonmyun's stomach flip.   
  
"Or...I’ll talk to your parents," Joonmyun promises gravely.   
  
His threat just makes Luhan toss back his head in laughter, reaching out to ruffle Joonmyun's hair. "See ya later, gramps," Luhan chuckles before moonwalking back inside.   
  
For the sake of his dignity, Joonmyun barely resists the urge to stomp back into his own home. Luhan reminds Joonmyun of all the stupid frat boys that he encountered in college. He's reckless and carefree in a way that Joonmyun never had a chance to be. Joonmyun resents his cocky, rebellious attitude, but also kind of admires it at the same time, in a begrudging sort of way. Joonmyun's prim and proper behavior, both then and now, isn't just because of his strait-laced personality, but also because he's not brave or daring enough to rebel. He's never been.   
  
Even so, Joonmyun knows for a fact that having too much fun can have its consequences. He's thoroughly satisfied when he sees Luhan looking absolutely miserable the next morning. His hair looks like a trampled tuft of cotton candy, and he rubs his eyes groggily as he carries his trash outside.   
  
Meanwhile, Joonmyun leans against his porch railing as he sips his morning latte. "Hey, neighbor!" he calls out cheerily, and Luhan waves back at him limply.   
  
  
  
  
"You're in a good mood today," his secretary, Luna, points out. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I had the worst fucking night of sleep in my life," Joonmyun chortles. He grins brightly at someone passing by, who returns his smile uneasily. "A new family moved in next door, and their son is a total punk. Loud parties, piercings, pink hair, the works."  
  
"Pink hair, huh. That reminds me, you have a meeting with the new designer today. He'll be coming in around noon, and you'll take him out for lunch. Just to discuss some new concepts for the fall line, big picture stuff."  
  
"Thanks, Luna. You're a doll."  
  
"Please don't call anyone a doll, ever."  
  
"But the noonas like it," Joonmyun pouts.   
  
"Just get ready for your meeting, okay? A copy of his portfolio of working designs is on your desk, I advise that you review some of his work so that you guys can figure out the direction you want to go in."  
  
"Of course, I know how it goes," Joonmyun assures her.   
  
"Just checking." Luna smiles, and Joonmyun heads to his office with a bounce in his step, still refreshed by seeing Luhan's miserable, hungover state. Serves him right.   
  
The new designer had been commissioned to accommodate the company's steadily growing young adult demographic. As Joonmyun examines the portfolio, he starts to feel a little uneasy. The use of leather and metal accents he can get on board with, but some of the designs seem to him a little too unconventional, even for young people. Was it really acceptable to sell pants so tight they look like they had been spray painted on? Would people actually want to buy new clothes that looked like they had a few cycles through the paper shredder?  
  
"Knock knock," a voice calls out from the doorway.   
  
Joonmyun's heart starts beating faster before he can fully register a teasing smirk and pink hair. And no, it can't be. The figure starts swaggering towards Joonmyun, and a pair of sunglasses are lifted to reveal Luhan's pretty black eyes. And then Luhan is too close, peering down his nose at Joonmyun from only inches away. The corners of Luhan's pretty pink lips curl upwards, and Joonmyun can't stop thinking about how  _pretty_  Luhan is, even though he's a guy, and this is not cool at all, nothing in this situation is even close to being cool.   
  
"You clean up well, gramps," Luhan chuckles. "You didn't tell me you were a CEO."  
  
The only noises that come out of Joonmyun's mouth in response are too incoherent, too high-pitched for his liking. It makes Luhan to smile even wider, crinkling his eyes around the edges.   
  
"What are you doing here?!" Joonmyun finally manages to squeak out.   
  
"I'm here to rejuvenate your company. And you," Luhan adds as an afterthought. He takes the liberty of reaching out to hold onto Joonmyun’s hand, which suddenly goes clammy. “And I think you’re supposed to take me out to lunch, or something.”  
  
Joonmyun snatches his hand away from Luhan and slowly backs away into the corner of his office, his wide eyes trained on the pink-haired boy. “Where are you going?” Luhan laughs. “There’s nowhere to run, Mr. Kim!”  
  
With the help of Luna, who rushes in at the sound of Joonmyun’s garbled screaming, Joonmyun is finally calm enough to confront Luhan without feeling the urge to flee from his sparkling eyes and smug little smile. At the same time, when Luhan grabs onto Joonmyun’s hand again with the intention of preventing another escape, Joonmyun also feels like he wants to hold onto Luhan’s soft, supple hand and never let him go. And that’s the scariest thing of all.  
  
Everything about Luhan seems to be deviant, from his fashion designs to the way he shamelessly holds hands with Joonmyun, strolling down the street like it's the most natural thing in the world. And then there's his hair—the pink hair that Joonmyun adores and hates at the same time. His heart jumps a little every time he catches a glimpse of that cotton candy shade of pink, because it means that  _Luhan_  is nearby. Except, usually it's not Luhan because there are other things in the world that are also colored pink, but nowadays Joonmyun can only associate the color with his punk kid neighbor.   
  
It's thrilling in a totally unseemly kind of way when people glance over at Joonmyun, dressed to the nines, sitting across a cafe table from Luhan, who looks like he could be a juvenile delinquent.   
  
"You look pretty young for a CEO," Luhan notes with a wicked-looking grin.   
  
"Shouldn't you be in school right now?" Joonmyun mutters in response.   
  
Luhan's grin grows even wider. "Nope!" he says delightedly. "Haven't gone to school for awhile now. I graduated high school..." He ticks off years on his fingers, frowning a little to himself. "Six years ago?"  
  
Joonmyun is thunderstruck. This punk kid isn't just  _not actually a kid_ , but he's also  _older than Joonmyun_. It would explain why Luhan's parents are never around. Sitting this close to Luhan, Joonmyun can see how the crinkles around Luhan's eyes don't completely disappear when he stops smiling. And suddenly, new possibilities form in Joonmyun's mind concerning his neighbor. Luhan is more than of age, Luhan is living alone...maybe Joonmyun could ask to borrow a cup of sugar someday. Just for an excuse to see the inside of Luhan's home, of course.   
  
Except that's a terrible idea, because even if Luhan likes men, Joonmyun certainly doesn't. He's still convinced that this crush he seems to have on Luhan is solely due to the fact that Joonmyun mistook him for a girl at first.  
  
"Excuse me, gramps, are you okay?" Luhan asks when Joonmyun doesn't respond.   
  
"You can't call me that anymore. Gramps. You're older than me."  
  
"Is that right? You act like you're so much older though. You need to just–" he reaches across the table to tug on Joonmyun's tie. "Loosen up a bit."  
  
Joonmyun blushes furiously as the most vulgar thoughts flit through his mind, most of which involve being undressed by Luhan.   
  
"I'm just mature, okay!" Joonmyun presses his palms to his cheeks. They're incredibly warm, which must mean his cheeks are extremely flushed right now. Damn his fair complexion.   
  
"Sure, gramps. Or should I say, kiddo."   
  
Joonmyun decides that however old Luhan is, he's still a punk no matter what. He finds out, however, that Luhan is an incredibly talented punk with a gift for design. He also discovers that Luhan moved in next door because it was his parents' old house, and they needed someone to take care of it until they find a new tenant. Joonmyun thinks that throwing house parties hardly counts as "taking care" of their house, but to each his own, Joonmyun supposes.   
  
Over lunch, they decide on a few pieces to include in the fall collection. Joonmyun is impressed by how professional Luhan is when he's in his element, since Luhan didn't seem to be the type to take things so seriously. He's loud and frankly quite obnoxious, the kind of person Joonmyun would generally try to avoid.   
  
But he also smiles so gently at Joonmyun, his eyes sparkling softly, and it makes Joonmyun feel the same way he felt in grade school when he held hands with his first crush. Maybe, just maybe, Joonmyun isn't quite as straight as he thought.   
  
"Do you need me to hold your hand on the way back?" Luhan inquires.   
  
"I'm not gonna try to run away," Joonmyun scowls.   
  
"Do you want me to hold your hand anyways?"  
  
Even though every instinct is telling Joonmyun to resist, he allows Luhan to twine their fingers together. There's really no reason for them to be holding hands at this point, but Joonmyun would be hard-pressed to let go.   
  
Later that night, after much deliberation, Joonmyun shows up at Luhan's front door with a measuring cup in hand.   
  
"Oh good, you're here!" Luhan exclaims in greeting, completely ignoring Joonmyun's measuring cup ruse. "I needed someone to help me make baozi, I was just about to call you over."  
  
"Baozi?" Joonmyun asks hesitantly, almost balking because this is really happening, Luhan is really inviting him inside.   
  
"Yeah, I need someone to make the red bean paste while I finish the rest of the pork buns!"  
  
Joonmyun is dragged into Luhan's kitchen, where he sees row after row of neatly formed buns, all pale and doughy and delicious-looking. Luhan shoves a pot of boiled red beans into his arms and a ladle to mash them with.  
  
“I know most people prefer to use store-bought paste, but I think homemade is a lot better,” Luhan explains conversationally. “I don’t know, I just like doing things with my own hands, like cooking and making clothes.”  
  
He places the pork buns into the bamboo steamer, careful not to deform the raw dough. While the first batch of buns are steaming, Joonmyun is furiously mashing the red beans with all his speed and strength. Luhan laughs softly when some bits of red bean fly out of the pot. He peers into the pot to check Joonmyun’s progress.  
  
“Hey, not bad,” he praises. “It usually takes me a lot longer. You’re pretty strong, gramps.”  
  
Joonmyun feels a light squeeze on his bicep, and he tries not to look too proud of himself. “I’ll help you make the red bean buns!” he volunteers.  
  
“You know what? I’d love that.”  
  
Luhan shows him how to pinch off the dough, encapsulating the sweet red paste inside. Joonmyun doesn’t quite use enough dough in his first attempt, so the paste ends up tearing through the dough. He apologizes profusely, picking up the globs of sticky dough. Luhan smiles and patiently guides him through the actions again, this time with his hands on top of Joonmyun’s.   
  
He’s standing directly behind Joonmyun, so close that Joonmyun can feel Luhan’s breath tickling his neck. Joonmyun wills his hands not to tremble as Luhan helps him knead and fold the dough. And then suddenly, the older man stops and turns his head so that he’s facing Joonmyun’s.  
  
“You have a little…” Luhan’s gaze drops from Joonmyun’s eyes to a spot on his cheek.  
  
“Ah, um, can you get it for me?”  
  
He waits for Luhan to let go of his hands to rub away the spot of flour, or whatever it is, but Luhan just leans in closer until his nose bumps against Joonmyun’s skin. His tongue darts out to lick Joonmyun’s face, and the younger man shrieks and flinches in surprise.  
  
“Holy shit,” Luhan chuckles. “That was a better reaction than I expected.”  
  
“What’d you do that for?!” Joonmyun gasps, trying not to hyperventilate.  
  
“I would say that I was doing you a favor, but I really just wanted to lick your face.”  
  
“Hrrrmmmrrrrmmm,” Joonmyun whines pathetically.  
  
“Hmm, what was that?”  
  
Joonmyun decides that he won’t get a better chance than now to do what he’s wanted to do all evening. “Let me go.”  
  
“O-okay.”  
  
After his hands are released, Joonmyun turns around and kisses Luhan so softly that it’s like a whisper against his cheekbone. His heart thuds in his chest, but it pleases him that Luhan also looks shocked. For the first time since they met, Luhan is speechless. Joonmyun closes his eyes and kisses him again, taking Luhan’s lower lip between his and just holding it there in dreamy contentedness.  
  
“I knew you were vanilla,” Luhan taunts after Joonmyun pulls away for air.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I had a feeling that you were about as interesting as a turnip since the first day we met. I don’t know, though. You might prove me wrong.”  
  
“A  _turnip_?” Joonmyun protests. He wipes his hands on a paper towel, and braces his hands on Luhan’s slim hips to pull him in close so that they are chest to chest. “What about now?”  
  
“Mmm, maybe a carrot.”  
  
Joonmyun closes his eyes and sucks on Luhan’s lower lip again, this time letting his teeth graze the plump flesh. He pushes his tongue between Luhan’s lips, tilting his head to fit their mouths together. He kisses him, hard, and Luhan curls his fingers into Joonmyun’s shirt to get even closer.  
  
“And this time?” Joonmyun asks.  
  
“I’ll rate you a solid strawberry.”

**Author's Note:**

> "punk is dad" was the working title but i never got around to changing it ha ha oops


End file.
